


【盾铁盾】生命or数字

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 前方互攻预警，雷者回避。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	【盾铁盾】生命or数字

“罗杰斯？”托尼挑起好看的眉，徐徐放下手中的咖啡杯，当中少见的没有装着咖啡而是饮用水。他现在只想处理好脑袋里纷繁杂乱的信息——谁在能用卫星看东西之后都得有一段适应期不是吗——然后洗个澡，躺在车库那张又窄又小的单人床上睡一觉。对于这位意想不到的不速之客，好吧，不算是不速，托尼知道史蒂夫肯定会来找他。但是老天，拜托，不要是现在这个绝经病毒事件刚刚结束的节骨眼上。他还没准备好梳理那些错误，更没准备好面对处于地下恋情中的爱人。

“托尼。”穿着便装的美国队长朝钢铁侠微微颔首，那双蓝眼睛中显而易见的审视、失望令托尼下意识屈起手指，整张手掌握成了拳头。而当中的关心……老天，美国队长会把这件事放在最后一位的。

“你甚至没在我直接喊你罗杰斯这点上做文章，”托尼移开目光，手边的螺丝刀被他轻轻一弹，在桌子上打着旋，“我大概需要确保自己不被你打死在这。”

“病毒，玛雅，以及那个死去的罪犯。”史蒂夫关上门，将鸭舌帽往床上一丢，环着胸冷着脸靠在门边，“我需要一些解释。”

“嗯哼，一些解释。”托尼耸了耸肩，“就像你看到的那样。一点小失误，一些科学家惯有的毛病。事故事故事故，以及——”

“你最后杀了他。”

“谁？”托尼的后背起了层鸡皮疙瘩，他想起那双突出的眼睛，以及那具血淋淋的尸体。嘴角慌乱地扬起：“哦，马伦？那个杀人犯？或者说你想看到我的尸体才能开——”

“你他妈不能开这样的玩笑！”史蒂夫几乎是瞬间便冲到了托尼面前，肌肉虬结的右臂直接将托尼按在了实验桌上，锐利的双眼死死盯着托尼。没人知道他在看到钢铁侠坠落并被推进实验室后是如何糟糕的心情，满脑子里都是尽快完成手中的任务然后去找托尼。

待他解决完手里的一切，钢铁侠再次飞上天空时，之后便是更多更麻烦的事情。

托尼的手臂瑟缩了一下，他清楚史蒂夫那双浅浅的蓝眼睛里装着什么。那份爱炙热到令他害怕，也令他愤怒。

“你也该死的不能拿虚幻的两全其美说事！”

金色的绝境战甲内衬几乎是瞬间爬上托尼的手臂，史蒂夫明显惊讶了一瞬，随即毫不犹豫地甩起拳头挡开了托尼沉重的一拳。

“你不能凌驾于法律之上，钢铁侠不能凌驾于法律之上！”手臂的疼痛令史蒂夫咬紧牙，反手便将托尼的手臂朝背后反剪而去。

“那是怪物，还是会爆炸的，我现在没那么强的能力将他——”

“活着交给警察？”史蒂夫嗤笑一声，一拳砸在托尼的脸上，“这不是第一次了，托尼。”

“原话还给你，二战期间你杀了多少人，嗯？”托尼吐掉口中的血液，埋在基因里的刻薄话在出口的瞬间他便后悔了。史蒂夫眼中一闪而过的、却深刻到灵魂的悲伤冲进托尼心底，疼得他无力地放松了力气，下意识闭上眼，任由史蒂夫的拳头落在他身上。

他听到美国队长的低吼，本以为会是一阵剧痛，但他只感觉到史蒂夫炙热的呼吸喷洒在他后颈，随之而来的是金发男人不轻的重量。托尼在心底哽咽，缄默地收回了内衬，史蒂夫沉重的呼吸压在他心上。托尼移动不知何时已经被松开的手握上史蒂夫蜷在一起的拳头，声音喑哑：“第一次杀人的感觉很遥远了，史蒂夫。”

“我还以为你忘了我的名字。”金发男人声音低沉，听不出多大感情波动，“确实很遥远。但这不是理由。”

“确实不是。”托尼摩挲史蒂夫的手背，“嘿，史蒂夫，说真的，很高兴你来这。”

美国队长在心底叹气，松开了手掌和托尼握在一起：“身上有伤吗？”

“你就是想套话，史蒂夫。”托尼睁开眼，另一只手拍了拍史蒂夫的窄腰，“因为绝境病毒，我现在前所未有的好……除了需要适应一些新感官之外。”

“托尼……”史蒂夫站起身，将托尼扶起来。钢铁侠看了美国队长一眼，抬起手将对方揽进怀里。

史蒂夫也收紧怀抱，将自己与托尼紧贴在一起。

他们就这样安静地抱了一会儿，史蒂夫率先开始亲吻托尼的脖颈：“后续工作都安排好了吗？”

“好了。所有的损失都算在斯塔克工业上。”托尼享受着史蒂夫的亲吻，双手在对方精壮的后背游走，时不时抚过挺翘的臀部，“满意？”

“你清楚我的愤怒不在这里。”史蒂夫咬了托尼一口，“希望我们都能记住，生命不是数目。”

“我会的。”托尼弯曲手指，让手掌在史蒂夫的金发中穿梭，“做吗？”

“你想做？”

“想。”

“这算什么，战后性爱？”史蒂夫挑眉。

“军队里这事不少，你很清楚。我们确实需要这样的深入交流。”托尼拍拍史蒂夫的脊背，“谁来？”

“你觉得呢？”史蒂夫将托尼推开，“手腕怎么样？”

“绝境，记得？”托尼咧了咧嘴，“说不定我们还能切磋——嘶——”

史蒂夫松开握住托尼半勃阴茎的手：“你的战斗技巧一塌糊涂，钢铁侠。”他不顾托尼的龇牙咧嘴，长腿一踢便让他失去了重心。手臂一屈便将托尼扛起，但他皱了皱眉：“重量倒是增加了不少。”

“战甲内衬是个好东西，哇哦——”天旋地转之后，托尼被丢到了他早就想躺的小床上。钢铁侠眨了眨眼，一片阴影覆盖在他面前，史蒂夫按住他的双手，双眼死死盯着他。

“我清楚你不会原谅我。”托尼的声音很轻，“我们都不曾原谅自己，更不奢望别人的原谅。”

“……我清楚。”史蒂夫俯下身来吻他，“希望生命不再变为数字。”

“……嗯。”托尼张开嘴，让史蒂夫的舌头滑进来。他含住金发男人柔软的舌轻轻吮吸，让两人的舌头纠缠在一起。托尼抬起手，摩挲史蒂夫的腰背，左手移到对方温热的双腿间来回揉捏。他听到史蒂夫压抑的闷哼，心领神会地解开了对方的腰带，麻利地解开扣子，拉下了拉链。

“史蒂夫……”托尼低声呢喃爱人的名字，下一刻便翻了个白眼。他的衣服发出刺啦一声，工作背心便化为碎布被丢到一边。他享受地抚摸把自己也弄得光溜溜的史蒂夫，在那些完美的肌肉间流连，反手从床铺角落摸出润滑剂和安全套，正打算张开双腿，却被史蒂夫双腿一夹，合了起来。

手中的做爱工具被对方一把抢走，托尼瞪大双眼，下意识接住了史蒂夫丢给他的、已经被美国队长暴力拧开的润滑剂瓶。

“帮我润滑，”史蒂夫为托尼套上安全套，一点没有开玩笑的意思，“看出来你累坏了。”

“没想到你竟然主张爽完就睡？”托尼心中一紧，探向史蒂夫后穴的手指有些颤抖，一股苦涩爬上舌根。史蒂夫独有的温柔有时令他感到愧疚与不安。

钢铁侠还未公开身份，只有联盟内少数的几个人清楚“真相”。他不清楚自己身为托尼·斯塔克是否会被别人接受，但他最庆幸的便是史蒂夫接受了这点。当然，他们搞在一起倒是意料之外。

“走神了，钢铁侠。”史蒂夫微微挑眉，“又是绝境的原因？”

“这回可不是，甜心。”托尼将手指伸进史蒂夫的后穴，他看到金发男人蹙起的眉，安慰地捏了捏他的后颈，“我爱你。”

“我明白。”史蒂夫亲吻托尼的嘴唇，微微摆动腰胯，让托尼的手指在他体内轻轻抽插着。丝丝电流从尾椎一路向上，令史蒂夫少见的起了层鸡皮疙瘩。他微喘着气，天蓝色的眸子浅得一眼能忘得到底。

托尼伸入两根手指，柔软的肠壁吸吮着他的指节，温热地包裹着他。黑发男人深情地注视着史蒂夫，另一只手揉捏对方完美的胸肌，滑过坚实的腹肌和优美的人鱼线，再收紧掌心，将那根挺立的硬热阴茎握在手中，轻重错落地上下撸动着。史蒂夫肉眼可见地僵硬了一瞬，下一刻便握住托尼的手腕从体内抽出，瞪了正准备说些什么的托尼一眼，从托尼指间顺走一些多余的润滑剂后胡乱扩张了记下后穴，便扶正身下男人的阴茎，小心又不容置疑地坐了下去。

“老天——”托尼呻吟一声，阴茎在史蒂夫体内一跳。他感到史蒂夫的内里包裹着他敏感的性器，温润又恰到好处的紧致。史蒂夫握住托尼的手腕，让它们稳稳当当地停在腰胯上。金发大兵放松身体，让身体又往下沉了一些，体内的阴茎整根没了进去。史蒂夫咬紧牙，体内是熟悉的形状和安全的饱胀感。托尼没有在那架被近乎碾碎的战甲中死去，而是在地狱的入口边欠揍地散了下步便回来了。他们现在正在做爱，不分彼此地吞噬对方。史蒂夫身体前倾，双手撑在托尼颈边，眼中是不加掩饰的恐惧与后怕。

“托尼……嗯……”史蒂夫前后移动着身体，用托尼的阴茎操着自己，声音干涩地低语，“别再让自己身处险境……唔……你这家伙……”托尼仰起头来吻他，还轻咬了下他的舌尖，史蒂夫移动臀部骑着托尼，身下的男人难耐地喘息了一声。美国队长加快腰胯的速度，划出一道又一道色情诱惑的弧线，他深色的性器在托尼腹部来回滑动，带出前液晶莹的水痕。

偶尔被碾过的前列腺令史蒂夫感觉浑身的肌肉都失去了力气，只剩下奔腾的快感在体内肆虐。他下半身一片酥麻，原本咬紧的牙也逐渐松开，破碎的呻吟从齿缝飘出，光滑白皙的肌理上铺了一层薄汗，在车库亮堂的灯光下晶莹又魅惑。

“别一下子就……哈啊……”史蒂夫被体内的阴茎操到哽咽一声，整个人重心一偏，差点摔在托尼身上，好在他撑住了自己，脑袋轻轻搁在托尼锁骨处随着节奏前后小弧度滑动，呜咽难耐地呻吟着，“……别一下子消失了，钢铁侠。”

“你也同样，美国队长。”托尼腾出一只手搭在史蒂夫肩上，屈起双腿将史蒂夫往前推了推，收紧肌肉蹬着腿，配合史蒂夫的节奏更好的在对方体内肏着。啪啪的交合声与两人的喘息呻吟令托尼兴奋的同时倍感珍惜，他舔舐爱人湿润的眼角，没有说对不起，他清楚超级英雄的生活总是如此，可有些话，却是最诚恳的愿景：“既然回来了，那就别想走。”

两人不约而同地加快了挺进的速度，史蒂夫的双球和阴茎被挤在两人紧贴的腹部来回摩擦，一波波快感浪潮般冲刷着两个急需安慰的超级英雄，他们被彼此的温度、体液、气味与爱包裹在一起，令车库的一角糜乱又神圣。

不大的金属床发出富有节奏的声响，床上的两具肉体不分彼此，互相在彼此身上留下深浅不一的爱痕。史蒂夫率先因托尼该死的、总是将他推到高潮的阴茎和不住按压性器顶端的手率先射了出来，他在高潮结束、腿根痉挛的自己喘息不以之余惊讶地瞪着身下的男人即将抵达高潮时微微眯起眼睛、兴奋又克制地扭头咬住床单的样子，不禁加快了下身的速度，让对方的阴茎滑出身体，经过紧致的穴口挤压后再冲进体内。直到片刻后托尼发出一声低吼，整个人绷紧了身子，挺着腰在他体内射出来，史蒂夫这才弯起嘴角，手指在对方的乳尖周围画着圈，眼中是毫不掩饰的、消退片刻便又重新满溢的侵略性。

“哈，这回一定是绝境的原因了。”史蒂夫略显嘶哑的声音令托尼睁开眼。

黑发男人在高潮余韵中喘息着抬起手，抚上史蒂夫的脸颊：“是的。老天，这可是我第一回赢你。”

托尼还想再说些什么，史蒂夫便将先前滚落在一旁的润滑剂瓶抓在了手里，有力的双腿一发力便站了起来，毫无留恋地让托尼的阴茎滑出后穴，还顺手摘下了托尼阴茎上湿漉漉的安全套，打了个结准确丢到了不远处的垃圾桶里。

托尼咧嘴一笑，翻了个身，双腿弯曲地支撑着自己，将自己的屁股送到了史蒂夫手里。

“你也是自觉。”美国队长挤出润滑剂，熟练地为爱人扩张后穴，手指一屈按在前列腺上，令托尼下意识想跑走一般地弓起身子，又被他一巴掌按在原位，只能发出一声似餍足似欲求不满的绵长呻吟。

“操，那是因为绝境的关系我觉得还能再来一发，呜……”黑发男人两腿间方才还柔软的阴茎一抖，逐渐抬起了头来，整个人被史蒂夫不怀好意的按压弄得瘫软了下去，声音都抖了起来，“快点操我！”

“不应期几乎没有？”史蒂夫皱起眉，“会不会对身体不好？”

“信我的，翅膀头，这不会有任何问题。”托尼也像史蒂夫先前那般移动臀部用他的手指操着自己，“现在我可是能和你的血清比划两下了，噢，操——”

“真像让你闭嘴。”史蒂夫用手指撑开托尼柔软的穴口，将重新勃起的性器挤进托尼体内，不偏不倚地碾过托尼的前列腺。黑发男人将脸埋进交叠的双臂之间，发出一连串酥麻的呻吟。

“这实在是太……老天，你可记好了，以后都要用后入式干我。”托尼呻吟着，被史蒂夫即刻开始的操干顶得声音断断续续，“然后我用经典姿势干你，哈啊……那样你才能最爽……啊……”

“总结得倒还蛮到位，嗯——”史蒂夫顶动腰胯狠力地肏着托尼，一只手来回抚摸对方紧致的背部肌肉，重新蒸腾而起的热浪和欲望再度支配了他们。

史蒂夫至始至终都带着别扭的温柔，这场性爱大部分时间是他一个人出力。他在后来将托尼的一条腿夹在自己双腿间，从侧面进攻他。钢铁侠的黑发因汗水服帖地贴在额上，微张的双眼湿润又深情地望着身后与他做爱的男人，放松身体享受这场性爱。他们总有一只手握在一起，再怎么激烈也不曾分开。托尼爱死了史蒂夫沉重的囊带拍在他臀瓣上绝佳的触感和声音，他一边呻吟，一边连上备忘录——天杀的他现在一心多用的能力更强了，绝不能让史蒂夫知道他分心了——将下次骑史蒂夫和用经典姿势将对方干到哭的详细计划上了锁，层层加密并设置了闹钟。哈，绝境真是个好用的东西。

“史蒂夫……啊……把套摘了……”逐渐爬升的快感令托尼流连，他在史蒂夫疑惑与情欲交织的目光下一个挺身分开了两人交合的部分，扯下史蒂夫的安全套，再让对方重新进入自己。

“为什么？”史蒂夫没有拒绝，只是继续自己的抽插。

托尼将安全套甩到一边，与俯下身来抱紧他的史蒂夫接吻，交换着彼此滚烫的气息：“唔……帮我清理，我会很舒服。”

“你还真是想从头享受到尾。”史蒂夫明白了对方的用意，舔舐黑发男人迷乱的眼角，喘着气加快身下的动作。

他的阴茎被托尼温热的肠壁紧紧包裹，在某一次碾过前列腺时隔着肠壁，擦着那敏感的腺体射了出来。微凉的温度令托尼的身体下意识的瑟缩，紧接着咬着史蒂夫手，发出困兽般快慰又隐忍的呜咽，颤抖地射了出来。

史蒂夫喘息着让柔软下去的阴茎离开托尼体内，就那样交叉着托尼的双腿从他身后抱住他，挤在一张小床上休息。托尼握紧由身后环住他胸口的手臂，时不时亲吻史蒂夫手上以肉眼可见的速度消失的咬痕。黑发男人张开双腿夹着史蒂夫的右腿，黏糊糊的阴茎蹭着对方的大腿，将那些体液弄得到处都是。

“柜子里有备用的床单被罩。”托尼低声呢喃着，疲惫几乎是瞬间便侵入了他。看来就算有了个新的、如信息处理器那样的大脑，也还是需要休息的。

史蒂夫平复了呼吸，将托尼翻了个身拉近来接吻，在唇舌纠缠中将这事答应了下来。

他们在随后站起身。托尼率先摇摇晃晃地走向浴室，乳白的精液顺着后穴滴滴答答地流下。史蒂夫吞咽了一下，望着腿间又有抬头趋势的性器耸耸肩：“看来还是我更胜一筹，钢铁侠。”

“等我睡一觉爬起来再试试。”托尼在前方摆手，显然有了绝境之后硬气了许多。

史蒂夫笑着摇头，跟着他进了浴室。

托尼将自己丢进浴缸里，史蒂夫在他身后调好水温，带着花洒走了进去，一边将温热的水流淋在昏昏欲睡的钢铁侠身上，一边让浴缸的水龙头为他们蓄了小半池水，正好没过托尼的大腿。

托尼指了指浴缸边被丢在一旁的清洁器，史蒂夫则是奇怪地看着他：“别告诉我你清楚我的行程，所以特意清洗了自己？”

“猜对了，好队长。用卫星看东西可不是假的。”嘴角勾起懒散的弧度，托尼趴在浴缸边看着史蒂夫为清洁器的水袋换水，“你呢？你为什么也清洗了自己？特意来做爱的？”

“因为你没死，所以来与你做爱。”史蒂夫诚实地说着，因手中动作而没注意到托尼瞬间湿润的双眼。水蒸气升了起来，待史蒂夫再看托尼的眼睛，那份因感动与愧疚而溢出的湿润已经没在了朦胧的空气中。

“这可真是……”托尼呢喃着，平静的声音猜不透他在想些什么。

史蒂夫轻抚他的肩颈，又在他唇边落下一吻，蔚蓝的眸子里闪过无奈与爱护，好似已经看透了托尼心中的所思所想。“放松。”史蒂夫拍拍托尼的屁股，对方顺从地张开双腿，他用手指将一张一合的穴口稍微撑开些许，将出水口小心挤了进去，再缓慢地将温水挤进肠道。

托尼闭上眼哼哼一声，酸麻感好似令他下一刻就会睡过去。他配合地收紧后穴，再放松地让水流带着史蒂夫的精液流出体外。史蒂夫待水流尽后伸了两根手指进去小心搅弄，将入口处最后一点黏稠的精液带了出来。

“舒服？”史蒂夫松开浴缸的闸门将水放走，重新打开花洒清洗两人的身体。

托尼胡乱应答了几声，不一会儿便靠在浴缸边睡着了。

史蒂夫继续帮托尼清洗身体，在浴缸里重新放上一小部分热水后率先擦干身体离开了浴室。他将布满两人体液与润滑剂的床单、被套和枕套丢进床尾的脏衣篓，从柜子里拿出一整套新的换好，这才重新回到热气腾腾的浴室，放干浴缸里的水位托尼擦干净身体。

他将赤裸的黑发男人抱出浴室，轻柔地放到床上，正打算弯腰捡起自己的衣服穿好离开，却被本已熟睡的托尼握住了手腕。史蒂夫动作一顿，只见托尼睁着一只眼，似清醒又有点迷迷糊糊，可语气却低沉而不容拒绝：“都说了，既然回来了，就别走。”

心脏都像漏了半拍，史蒂夫愣在原地，片刻后无奈地笑了：“挤不下的，托尼。”

“呆在这。”手腕上的力度又紧了三分，托尼盯着史蒂夫，直到后者与他钻进同一个被窝。

他们贴紧对方，挤一张单人床，一床不算大的被子，就那样睡了过去。

翌日，史蒂夫睁开眼便望见相较于平时更显平和的、熟睡中的托尼，嘴角下意识弯了弯，接着便贴上去吻醒了他。

钢铁侠抱紧了金发男人，揉捏对方坚实的肩背：“所以，指导我战斗？”

“当然。”史蒂夫说，“想好什么时候公开身份了？”

“还没有。”托尼心中一沉，某股预感盘踞在心中，便再也没有散去。他沉默片刻，叹息地回答：“总有一天会的。”

彩蛋1：

“嘶——内衬也挡不住你的拳头。”托尼揉捏着酸痛的关节，咬牙切齿的对一旁的史蒂夫说着，“也就在床上还有点用处。”

“它保护你免于受伤。而且，三次高潮当然可以，但我更建议一次——”

“两次，现在一次可满足不了我。而且我从更早以前就清楚一次也满足不了你。”

“这方便倒是一定道理。”史蒂夫笑着摇头。

彩蛋2：

托尼没想到自己会有与史蒂夫真正兵戈相向的一天。

他们在废弃的复仇者大宅打了一场。钢铁侠没用战甲，只是身着金色的绝境内衬；美国队长没用盾牌，只是赤手空拳地面对一位完全由自己辅导战斗技巧的对手。

托尼在最后一击被打翻在地时脑子里蹦出一个想法，他在徒手搏击这块确实输给了美国队长。这倒也不是什么丢人的事，那可是美国队长。

至于史蒂夫·罗杰斯，得了吧，哪还有什么史蒂夫·罗杰斯？

他们沉默地离开了那片废墟，碎成两半的灵魂便再没被拼起来过。

彩蛋3：

战甲内衬带给托尼足够的防御力，令他免于受伤。但内衬的材料终究比不过三大金属之一的振金。

托尼没想到内衬的破碎会有一次算在史蒂夫头上。就像他现在，无力地躺在地上，身体多处挫伤，破碎的面甲和内衬混在一起，七零八落地拧在脸上。

“你在等什么呢，史蒂夫？”托尼勉力睁开眼，夕阳烧灼着星盾锐利的边缘，刺得他只能感受到来自身心无止境的疼痛。

“了结我。”他最后说道。

彩蛋4：

在这场内战中，生命终究是变为了数字。

他们谁都没能回应当年在车库内的保证。

End.


End file.
